akatsuki romance and drama
by Mrs.deidara-iwa
Summary: the romances and dramas of the akatsuki. yaoi


~deidaras pov~

It was a normal day at the akatsuki hideout, tobi was annoying everyone, kakazu was counting his money, hidan was practicing jashinism and getting blood all over the floor, konan and pein were making out and i was flirting with sasori no danna. "danna stop it" i said giggling and he was tickling me "come on brat lets go to the lake" he stopped and we started walking out the door when, GLOMP! "sempai tobi wants to go too!" i pushed him off "no go away tobi you're a bad boy!" me and sasori no danna left and walked to the lake "danna can i ask you something?" i said as we sat down by the lake and put our feet in the water "sure, what is it?" i felt my face get red "do you like me?" his face went red "no brat, i don't like you" i felt the tears pouring down my face and i started sobbing as i covered my face with my hands only to have them pulled away by sasori no danna "i don't like you brat. I love you" he pressed his lips against mine "d-danna" he smiled "lets go for a swim. Brat" he held my hand and helped me up. We took off our clothes, i took out my hair elastic and i blushed when i saw dannas body "wow" he picked me up bridal style "your going for a swim brat!" i started kicking a bit "no! danna stop it!" he walked into the lake and threw me in "danna!" i said when i came up from under the water, my hair fell infront of my face and onto my chest "deidara can i tell you something" i nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist "you look like a lady" i blushed and frowned "hey im not a girl danna! Don't be so mean to me" i crossed my arms across my chest "i love you brat"

~Sasoris pov~

I hugged him and he rested his head on my chest "i love you too danna" i kissed his head then i heard a noise in the bushes "who's there!" i yelled and hidan came out "for the love of jashin! What the hell are you doing!" he screamed at us "swimming you baka" hidan ran away screaming "you know that now he will tell everyone about us" i kissed him "what do we do now danna?" deidara asked me "this" i picked him up bridal style and started placing kisses on his neck "d-danna stop" i bit his neck softly "ow! danna that hurt!" i stopped and kissed him "sorry brat, lets go back to the hide out" i put him down and we got dressed then started walking back home "don't call me brat" "ok"

~konans pov~

"konan" pein called out "yes pein-sama?" i yelled "come to my office. Now!" i put down the laundry basket and walked to peins office "yes pein-sama?" he motioned for me to come closer "konan i would just like you to know that you don't need to make dinner tonight" i sat on his lap "why not pein-sama?" i asked wrapping my arms around his neck "it's a surprise, and call me pein-kun" he kissed me "i love you pein-sa, i mean pein-kun" i kissed him and he hugged me "now go and get some rest. But first come here" he started kissing me and i kissed him back, his tongue on my bottom lip so i parted my lips a bit and he stuck his tongue in my mouth, i pulled away "bye pein-kun" i walked to our room and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

~peins pov~

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the recipe for konans favorite dinner, sea food and vegetable ramen, i got out 4 packages of ramen noodles, filled a pot with water, boiled it, and put in the noodles. I got all the vegetables and broth flavoring then i realized i didn't have any of the sea food that i needed "kisame!" i yelled then heard footsteps and kisame ran in "yes leader-sama?" he bowed a little "i need you to go and get me some fish, prawns, octopus and crab" he nodded and ran off. I went back to the noodles and added the vegetables and broth then waited for kisame. "leader-sama! Im back" kisame gave me the bag "perfect, i need your help making dinner" i took out all of the food and put it on a cutting board "ok but why are you making dinner doesn't konan usually make dinner?" he asked cutting up the fish "ya but tonight is a special night for her" kisame looked up at me "what do you mean? Crap is it her birthday!" i shook my head and i felt my face heat up "no, im going to propose to her" i said as i put the cut up prawns into the ramen "really that's great i cant belive it" we hugged "i hope she says yes. I really love her" we chatted and finished making dinner. "im going to wake up konan" i said after we set the table and put seven plates of ramen on the table, i walked into the bedroom to find konan sleeping 'she looks like an angel' i walked over to her and gently shook her "konan wake up its dinner time" her eyes fluttered open "pein-kun" she smiled "come on i made your favorite, oh and i have a present for you" she sat up and i gave her a long box "what is it?" she asked "open it" she opened the box "oh pein its beautiful thank you" she took out an ice blue sparkly gown and put the box beside her "you're welcome and i have a few more things for you" i took out a medium square box and a small box "you have to wear these tonight" i said as she opened the smaller box to find a pair of ice blue crystal earrings then she opened the other box that had a matching necklace "pein i love you" i kissed her "i love you to now lets get dressed". We got changed and i told everyone to get dressed formally for dinner.

~deidaras pov~

"no way am i wearing that!" i yelled at sasori "come on dei-chan" he said as he gave me a black strapless dress with the red clouds on it "no!" he stepped closer to me "don't make me strip you naked and force you into it" he stepped closer "d-danna!" he tackled me and took off my clothes the put the gown on me "danna!" he picked me up and took my into the bathroom "im doing your hair and make up stay still" i sat still because i knew it would look horrible if i moved. He put my hair up into a bun and put red make up on me "sasori no danna i look like a girl" then out of the blue he pulled out one of konans bras "oh no" he grinned "oh yes" he forced me down and put it on me then stuffed it with socks "come on dear lets go" i got up "ok honey" i growled "act like a girl" he said and held my hand "ok".

~sasoris pov~

Me and deidara walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table "hey sasori, hi deidara" everyone started giggling and he blush "s-sasori-kun stop it!" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "come on dei-chan you're really pretty" i said kissing him "hey everyone" leader-sama walked in with konan on his arm they sat down and we all started eating. We finished our dinners and pein got on one knee "konan i love you and want to be with you forever, will you be my wife?" konan started crying and hugged pein "of course i will oh my god pein" then her smile disappeared "konan chan whats wrong?" she looked at all of us then back at pein "im pregnant pein, with your child" my jaw dropped "oh my god! Im going to be a father! I love you konan" they kissed and we all drank some wine then went back to our rooms.

~deidaras pov~

Me and sasori walked back to our room and i took off the bra "i have to get out of this dress" sasori smirked "i have to get you out of that dress" sasori unzipped my dress, took it off me and picked me up bridal style "sasori what are you doing" i asked and he laid me down on the bed


End file.
